


A Library Meeting

by a-random-army (LadyElyzaAria)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Library, Loki is Smooth, Meeting, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElyzaAria/pseuds/a-random-army
Summary: You pouted as you failed yet again, only to whip your head around at the sound of a gentle chuckle. Your breath caught in your throat when your eyes landed on no one other than the infamous God of Mischief standing behind you.A meeting between regular old you and the God of Mischief in a library.What could go wrong? What could go right?





	A Library Meeting

 

_**A Library Meeting (Loki x Reader Oneshot)** _

 

You huffed as you strained on your tippy toes to reach the book you had been trying to get for the past few minutes. Unfortunately for you, you were both blessed and cursed with a short height, making you both adorable like a child and making you suffer from being unable to reach for things.

You poured as you failed yet again, only to whip your head around at the sound of a gentle chuckle. Your breath caught in your throat when your eyes landed on no one other than the infamous God of Mischief standing behind you.

“Here you are, my dear. It’s a pity chivalry is dead nowadays, one would be blessed to assist someone as beautiful and enchanting as you.” Loki smiled softly down at you, his smile widening in delight at the blush that flooded your cheeks as he easily grabbed the book and handed it to you. Hugging the book tightly to your body, you murmured shyly “Thank you for your help, sir, but I’m really not much to look at. There are others who are far more beautiful than I am.”

“Then they must be blind. Come, join me for a cup of tea, my dear?” Loki rebutted gently, holding a hand out to you. You bit your lip then placed one of your hands in his, internally squealing at how warm and big his hand was compared to yours. Shyly, you introduced yourself as he lead the two of you to the cafe in the library “My name is (Y/N), thank you for helping me get that book earlier, Your Highness.”

You blinked confused when Loki scoffed “There’s no need to call me by that title. My name will do, (Y/N). Now, would you perhaps indulge me and tell me about yourself?”

Before you could answer, the two of you had arrived at the cozy little cafe nestled far in the back of the library. Your cheeks flushed again when Loki pulled a chair out for you then sat down across from you. Quietly, you answered his question “There really isn’t much to tell. I’m (Y/A) years old and I write my own novels, some of which have been published, while I attend graduate school for my Masters Degree in Literature and Psychology.”

“Beautiful, talented, and smart. Any one would be lucky to have you.” Loki murmured, his captivating green eyes staring deeply into your own (Y/E/C) eyes. You ducked your head as you retorted softly “I wish that was true, but no one really wants to date someone as boring as I am.”

“Oh? Is that so, my dear?” Loki asked, his eyes darkening. You would be perfect for him; he wasn’t kidding when he said that anyone would be lucky to have you and now, he could have you for himself.

At your nod, he asked casually “Well then, I hope you will give me the honor of being mine then?”

You choked on your saliva as your head snapped up in shock at the question. You were going to say that he could find someone so much better than you, but one look at his eyes had you stopping that train of thought. You didn’t recognize the emotion swirling in those emerald orbs, but you wanted to see that emotion in those eyes all the time. So without hesitation, you nodded and whispered “I’ll be yours.”


End file.
